vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Rose (Plants vs Zombies)
Summary Rose is a playable plant character in Plants vs: Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, Battle for Neighborville and Heroes. She is the leader of the Smarty and Solar classes and is depicted as an all-powerful sorceress who has traveled from the past to help the plants in their fight to take back Zomburbia from the zombies. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A, possibly 6-B Name: Rose Origin: Plants vs. Zombies Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Plant Hero, Sorceress Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Homing Attack (Can shoot slow-moving projectiles that home in on enemies with her magic wand), Transmutation via Goatify (Can turn zombies into goats), Ice Manipulation via Big Chill (Can freeze zombies), Invulnerability via Arcane Enigma (Can make herself immune to most damage), Healing via Arcane Lotus (Can rapidly and continuously heal plants and herself), Plant Manipulation via Weed Whack, Time Manipulation via Time Snare (Can disrupt the flow of space and time around zombies to slow them down), Energy Manipulation via Arcane Enigma (Can completely turn herself into pure energy), Electricity Manipulation (As seen here), Time Travel, Illusion Creation (Made plant illusions to trick Super Brainz into fighting Z-Mechs), Curse Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Can curse enemies to take more damage via Jinx), Aura and Statistics Amplification (Can use a speed aura to increase the plants' movement speed near to her via Arcane Enigma), Her magic lets her talk like a human, Immortality (Seems to have some sort of immortality), Resistance to Transmutation (Came back from accidentally turning herself into a goat) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level, possibly Country level (Slightly injures Super Brainz and is implied to be somewhat on his level. Destroyed a Z-Mech in one hit, which normal Plants cannot even scratch) Speed: At least Subsonic+ (Comparable to Super Brainz) with Supersonic+ reactions (Dodged Super Brainz flinging a truck at her), possibly Hypersonic+ (Comparable to All-Star Zombie, who's charge attack is so fast he bursts into flames) Lifting Strength: Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class, possibly Country Class (Can hit Super Brainz with her attacks) Durability: Multi-City Block level, possibly Country level (Tanked Super Brainz throwing a thick book at her head while she was off-guard) Stamina: High Range: At least several meters with her magic wand Standard Equipment: Her wand Intelligence: High, part of the Smarty class of heroes Weaknesses: Goatify only works on anyone roughly equal to or weaker than herself. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Time Snare:' Rose creates a semisphere that slows down and disables ability usage for all enemies caught in it for 1.5 seconds in a designated area, but doesn't deal any damage to them. *'Arcane Enigma:' Rose transforms into, a being of pure, invincible energy and can travel much faster. She can also use this to deal area damage pulses to enemies. In Battle for Neighborville, Rose cannot deal damage, but instead increase the movement speed of plants near to her while she's casting it. *'Arcane Lotus:' Similar to Arcane Enigma, but Rose can rapidly and continuously heal herself and other nearby plants when casting. Lasts somewhat shorter and cannot damage enemies. *'Goatify:' When used, Rose will transform any enemy into a stinky goat for a short time. Goatify can turn more than one enemy into goats if they are standing together. *'Psychedelic Goat:' Same as it's original variant, but doesn't last quite as long and will make enemies harder to control. Goats are now purple and have swirls around their head, while wearing headbands. *'Jinx:' When activated, Rose will use her magic wand to curse enemies, making them take more damage. Feats: Respect thread Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Plants vs Zombies Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Wizards Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Wand Users Category:Magic Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Healers Category:Time Users Category:Energy Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Illusionists Category:Plant Users Category:Plants Category:Video Game Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Sorcerers Category:Aura Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Curse Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 6